Brave
by GoldenBios
Summary: Meanie Kisah tentang dua orang yg saling jatuh cinta tapi tidak menyadarinya. Hingga harus dibantu oleh sahabat masing masing


Brave

Jeon Wonwoo X Kim Mingyu

Kim Mingyu. Seorang pangeran-julukan semua orang di sekolah itu- berjalan dengan senyuman yang selalu ia tebar. Semua orang tidak bisa mengelak jika Mingyu itu adalah orang yang istimewa. Tampan, pintar, dan pandai berolahraga. Apa lagi yang kurang? Tidak ada. Ayahnya merupakan pendiri sebuah perusahaan akuntan terbesar di Korea dan Ibunya merupakan pemilik butik terlaris di Korea. Ia anak yang beruntung dan tidak sembarang dalam memilih teman. Ia hanya memiliki satu teman disini, yaitu Hong Jisoo. Mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil, maka dari itu mereka sangat akrab.

"Jisoo, apa kau bisa membantuku?"

Jisoo menoleh ke arah Mingyu yang sedang tersenyum.

"Apa?"

Jisoo membaca buku yang sudah ia pegang sejak mereka mulai berjalan.

"Apa kau bisa mendekatkanku dengan dia?"

Mingyu menunjuk seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Siapa? Jeon Wonwoo?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Tidak mungkin. Kenapa kau ingin berdekatan dengan Jeon Wonwoo? Tidak biasanya kau minta untuk di dekatkan dengan orang. Biasanya orang lain yang ingin berdekatan denganmu"

Mingyu tersenyum kemudian memegang lengan tangan Jisoo.

"Kumohon, bantu aku..."

Jisoo menghela nafas kemudian berjalan ke arah Wonwoo berada. Mingyu hanya menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Permisi, Jeon Wonwoo ssi..."

Wonwoo menatap Jisoo kemudian tersenyum.

"Ada apa?"

Jisoo menatap ke belakang sekali dan melihat Mingyu yang tersenyum lebar.

"Eum, Kim Mingyu ingin bertemu denganmu..."

Wonwoo melihat Mingyu yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Maaf, tapi tolong bilang padanya kalau aku tidak berminat untuk bertemu dengannya..."

Jisoo sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Wonwoo.

"Chinca? Kau benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan Kim Mingyu? Hey, dia sudah seperti pangeran disini. Bahkan dia tidak pernah berdekatan dengan orang lain disini selain aku!"

Wonwoo terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jisoo.

"Maafkan aku, Hong Jisoo. Tapi karena ucapanmu barusan, aku semakin tidak ingin untuk bertemu dengan Kim Mingyu itu!"

Wonwoo berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jisoo yang terdiam di tempatnya. Ia kemudian berbalik ke arah Mingyu yang masih tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi, apa yang dia katakan?"

Mingyu memegang tangan Jisoo kuat.

"Dia menolak untuk bertemu denganmu..."

Mingyu terdiam. Ia terlalu berharap untuk bisa dekat dengan Wonwoo, laki-laki pendiam yang sangat dingin yang telah memikat hati sang pangeran, Kim Mingyu beberapa hari lalu.

Ia langsung berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Jisoo yang memegang kepalanya.

Wonwoo berjalan masuk menuju kelasnya dengan perasaan kesal. Ia kemudian duduk di kursinya dan menutup matanya.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau terlihat murung sekali?"

Kwon Soonyoung, temannya menatap Wonwoo yang sedang bersikap sangat aneh.

"Kim Mingyu, dia ingin bertemu denganku..."

Soonyoung terkejut. Ia melihat Wonwoo yang pipinya sudah memerah sekarang.

"Astaga! Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang dia katakan?"

Wonwoo menutupi mukanya kemudian menghela nafas.

"Temannya yang mengatakan jika dia ingin bertemu. Aku juga dapat melihat Mingyu yang tersenyum lebar padaku. Astaga, apa yang harus kulakukan???"

Soonyoung memegang pundak Wonwoo kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau bertemu saja dengannya. Kau menyukainya, dan dia juga menyukaimu. Mau tunggu apa lagi?"

"Kau bodoh! Tidak mungkin aku menyatakan perasaanku duluan!"

Soonyoung tertawa mendengar ucapan Wonwoo yang langsung berlari ke luar kelas.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kim Mingyu? Apa kau menyukainya? Atau kau hanya ingin bermain-bermain dengannya?"

Mingyu memegang kepalanya. Ia terus saja berada di posisi itu sejak dia –secara harfiah- di tolak oleh Wonwoo.

"Aku benar-benar menyukainya, Hong Jisoo. Aku tidak sepertimu yang selalu ganti-ganti pasangan..."'

Jisoo tersenyum. Memang benar ia selalu gonta-ganti pasangan.

"Permisi..."

Mingyu dan Jisoo menatap orang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Siapa kau?"

Mingyu menatap laki-laki itu dari atas hingga bawah.

"Apa aku bisa berbicara denganmu, Kim Mingyu?"

Mingyu tidak menjawab, ia memilih untuk menatap hal lain.

"Aku adalah temannya Wonwoo..."

Mingyu dengan cepat berdiri dan menarik tangan orang itu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Mingyu menyudutkan Soonyoung di gudang.

"Wonwoo, dia menyukaimu..."

Mingyu terkejut. Ia tersenyum sangat bahagia.

"Dia menyukaiku?"

Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau juga menyukainya kan?"

Mingyu mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi, dia ingin kau duluan yang menyatakan cinta padanya..."

Mingyu mengangguk kemudian tersenyum.

"Biasakah kau menyuruhnya datang ke atap saat istirahat kedua?"

Soonyoung tersenyum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Mingyu segera berlari keluar dari gudang tersebut.

"Jeon Wonwoo, apa nanti saat istirahat kedua kau bisa ke atap?"

Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung malas.

"Apa kau melakukannya lagi?"

Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri? Aku benar-benar capek. Semua alasan sudah ku katakan. Alasan apa lagi yang harus ku katakan?"

Soonyoung tersenyum mengangkat pundaknya tanda tidak tau.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kesana..."

Soonyoung tersenyum gembira kemudian memeluk Wonwoo erat yang membuat Wonwoo risih.

"Gomawo..."

Wonwoo berjalan dengan malas menuju atap. Setelah masuk, ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang membelakangi dirinya dengan bunga mawar ditaruh di tangan belakangnya.

"Apa kali ini pria, bagaimana bisa pria sekeren ini menyukai Soonyoung?"

Wonwoo berjalan mendekat.

"Permisi.."

Laki-laki itu membalikkan tubuhnya yang membuat Wonwoo terkejut.

"Kim Mingyu? Bagaimana bisa? Apa dia berkhianat?"

Wonwoo tidak tau harus melakukan apa saat Mingyu berjalan mendekat.

"Permisi.."

Wonwoo sudah tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi. ia menutup matanya.

"MAAF! TAPI SOONYOUNG TIDAK BISA MENERIMA PERNYATAAN CINTAMU! DIA SUDAH MEMPUNYAI PACAR"

Mingyu tertawa yang membuat Wonwoo membuka matanya.

"Kenapa kau malah membicarakan Soonyoung? Toh aku mencarimu..."

Wonwoo terkejut. Kenapa Mingyu mencarinya.

"Kenapa kau mencariku?"

Wonwoo gugup. Mingyu mendekat dengan pelan kemudian berlutut di depannya dengan menyodorkan bunga mawar yang ia bawa.

"Aku menyukaimu, Jeon Wonwoo. Aku tau kau pasti tidak menyangka hal ini karena kau juga menyukaiku..."

Wonwoo terdiam. Air matanya mulai keluar satu persatu. Ia lalu mengambil bunga mawar itu yang membuat Mingyu tersenyum kemudian memeluknya.

"Terima kasih sudah menerima cintaku, Jeon Wonwoo. Aku mencintaimu..."

"Terima kasih juga, Kim Mingyu.."

Mingyu berjalan masuk ke sekolah dengan memakai jaket karena cuaca sangat dingin. Semua orang menatapnya kagum. Ia menatap satu orang yang sedang tersenyum padanya kemudian langsung memeluknya yang membuat semua orang heboh. Mingyu membuka jaketnya dan memasukkan tubuh Wonwoo disana.

"Kau kedinginan bukan?"

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia memeluk tubuh Mingyu sangat erat kemudian melepaskannya.

"Apa kau merindukanku?"

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Mingyu tersenyum lebar kemudian mencium pipi pacarnya itu.

"Apa kau ingin kita makan bersama? Aku membuat bekal tadi..."

Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menggenggam tangan Wonwoo.


End file.
